The Telekinetic & The Druggie
by bidleybop227
Summary: Chelsea has been Josh's (Scud) friend since she was seven. Eighteen years after her fathers death; Blade has found his friend after two years of searching. She starts to grow feelings for Scud. But will he feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

_(1984)_

 _The school day was hard, as to be expected for me. Ever since my mother died my father blamed me for her death. Cliche, I know, but it's true. Try getting your ass whipped, getting bullied, and thinking that you're at fault, when it's not. It sucks. My friend, Josh, never fail's to put a smile on my face._

 _I looked over at him, and smiled at him. "Hey, Josh!" He looked around for me and when he finally spotted me, he waved me over. "'Sup, Chelsea?" I raised my eyebrow at him, "The ceiling, duh!" He just chuckled and shook his head._

 _Josh has been my best friend since I was 7. So I've known him for nine years. And last year he started doing drugs and stuff like that. He knows about my 'ability' and we do all sorts of trouble with it. Like making our neighbors into thinking that their houses are haunted. It's funny. We started leaving to go cause mischief, when a voice made us stop in our tracks. "Hey, look! It's the freak show! C'mon, J! Smoke a j with us!" I looked at Josh with pleading eyes. I shook my head. He sighed and we continued our way out._

 _Josh always walks me home. I sighed and looked at him, "You were thinking about joining them weren't you?" He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, but I know I would be a pretty shitty friend then, huh?" I nodded, "I'm glad you turned them down." He smiled at me and side hugged me._

 _We got to my house and heard crashing. "Pops?!" I looked at Josh, worry evident in my eyes. "C'mon!" We dashed into the house and I saw someone on my dad, eating his neck. "Get off him!" It looked up and saw the blood on her face. Josh grabbed my hand and ran out the door._

 _We ditched town. And we were nothing but trouble. Years passed and Scud got attacked by the blood suckers. Blade saved him. And I am forever grateful._


	2. Chapter 2

Blade's car pulled into the workshop. Scud's working on something for the lights, well WAS, he lowered himself and offered Blade a drag. They were talking about something. "You found him?" I looked over and rolled my eyes at his idiocy. "Clearly." He glared at me then looked at Whistler. He poked him and he woke up. Josh got in front of me and looked at Blade, "How come you didn't kill 'im?" and I smacked the side of his head. "C'mon, dude leave the guy alone." I walked away when they picked him up, and dragged him into a room.

I sat down and watched TV, I'm not surprised that the 'Power Puff Girls' was on but I don't understand why he watches it. He's a 33 year old man. Maybe it's the drugs he's on. I heard foot steps and saw Josh. I sighed and looked back at the TV, "What'd you say to piss him off?" he stopped and looked over at me, "What? You're crawling up my ass now, too?" I shook my head and stood up, "Dude, that guy is his best friend, what would you do if I was in his position?" He looked down and started rubbing his bottom lip. "Apologize, Josh. He went through hell and back to find him. You know that." He nodded and got back to doing whatever he was doing.

The door to the room closed and Josh went over to Blade. I smiled, but frowned when Blade put his hand up and pointed over to his work station. Blade went upstairs to do, whatever he does.

Josh looked at me, and I shrugged, "At least you tried." He scoffed and rolled his eyes at me. "Did you tell him yet?" He looked at me confused. I groaned, I walked up to him pulled his bottom lip down and pointed at that stupid mark that the vampires put. His eyes widened and shook his head. "Are you crazy? If I tell him we're both dead. Blade would kill me and, don't even get me on what would happen if the vampires got a hold of you." I rubbed my face and shook my head, "If you won't tell him by the end of the week, I will. Understand?" I didn't give him time to respond because I turned on my heal and left.

I was walking around the garage and saw Blade and his friend. "Who the hell are you?" I looked at Blade then back at Whistler, "I'm Chelsea. You must be Whistler." I walked over to him and put my hand out. He glared at my hand for awhile and shook it. Josh was doing... Something, and Whistler looked at me then Blade then to Josh, "That's my friend. He's an idiot, sometimes." Josh looked over and saw us. He was lighting his joint with a blowtorch. And he threw it, I put it down gently, and shook my head. "Whistler, nice to meet ya. I heard a lot about you. I'm Josh, you can call me Scud, though. Everybody does." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I don't." I leaned towards Whistler, "See what I mean? He can be an idiot sometimes." He chuckled and patted my back. And walked over to Josh. I looked at Blade, "How much you want to bet that they're going to start arguing not even in a few minutes?" Blade just shook his head, and followed Whistler and Josh. I walked towards Josh, who was watching 'the Power Puff Girls', with Blade and Whistler. "Tell me something, Skid." Josh turned around to look at him. "No, man. It's Scud. You know like Stud? Scud." I groaned, "Oh my god just listen to the old guy. No offense." He shook his head and said 'Whatever' to him. "What do you two do in here?" I scratched my neck a small bit and looked at Josh, "You're answerin' this one." He playfully glared at me. He went on about what he does with the van, and I nearly fell asleep. "... And she gives me the tools. C'mon Chelsaroonie." I rolled my eyes and used my telekinesis to give him a flat head.

The two were talking about cars, which I know nothing about, and Whistler asked Blade where he found us. And I froze, that night was one of the worst nights of my life.

 _(Flashback a few months ago)_

 _"C'mon, J where are you?" I was inside this club that Josh begged me to go to. He told me he would be right back. It's been twenty minutes. I want to go home, eat and sleep. But no. I'm in this god for saken shit hole._

 _A man walked towards me. He was pretty built and had brown eyes and black hair. I continued to ignore him and pretending I was picking my nails. "Heeeeey sugar. How 'bouts you and me bump some uglies in the back." He slurred. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him,"I'd rather kiss a cactus. And besides I'm waiting for someone. So you can fuck off." He roughly grabbed me by my arm and dragged me outside. He pushed me to the ground and I felt a burning pain on my back. I screamed bloody murder and I felt air on my legs. "NO, NO, NO! GOD PLEASE! SOMEBODY? HELP!" The pain in my back worsened and I felt dizzy._

 _Suddenly the weight was off my back, before I blacked out I saw a dark man with my best friend on his shoulder._

I woke up on the couch and groaned. I heard alarms and shot up, ignoring the pain in my head. "Josh, what the Hell is going on?!" He looked at the security system, "Uh, body temperature 50. I guess suck head." Blade ran out, "C'mon!" I ran after him and heard shots, "Oh for fucks sake."


	3. Chapter 3

Blade got his weapons and other shit that he needed. We heard gunshots and I rushed downstairs. I saw two ninjas... Or something. One was about to punch Whistler when I threw the ninja across the room. I saw one pointing a gun at Josh, I took and aimed it at the blood sucking ninja. Blade looked at us and told Josh to turn on the lights. The blood sucker I threw across the room got up and started whipping their swords around. While Blade and the ninja vampire were having a dance off, I picked up the other guy to make sure he didn't try any funny business. I felt something hit the back of my head and grabbed the spot, making me drop the guy I was holding. "Ow," Was all I said while the two ninjas were fighting Blade.

After awhile the one I was holding spoke in some fucked up language. He was speaking in vampire, I believe. I looked at Josh and rubbed my forehead, "You okay?" He nodded and checked the back of my head, "It's just bruised. You'll be fine." I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm playfully. "They're offering you a truce. They want to meet with you." The guy gave Blade a container of some sorts. "Scud!" Scud turned off the lights and Blade told them to take off their masks. "My name is Asad. This is Nyssa." I made a face, what kind of parent would name their kids those names? They must hate them, "You, have been our most feared enemy." Well I hope so, "But now there's something else out their on the streets. Something worst than you."

I so badly want to say 'What? You blood suckers are scared of the boogeyman?'

I hate heights. I hate them. Scud lit up a joint and looked at me, "Ya alright?" I shook my head "I fucking hate heights." Nyssa chuckled and I glared at her "What are you braying at, jackass?" She put her arms up, and looked in the opposite direction. Scud grabbed my hand and started talking to Nyssa. I wasn't paying attention, because I was focused on keeping my lunch down. "How much longer 'til we land?" I asked, while looking at Nyssa. "A couple more minutes." I groaned and rested my head on Josh's shoulder. I heard him sigh and he rubbed my back.

As we landed, I breathed out of relief. As the chopper turned off, I jumped out, "Land!" I heard Blade, Whistler, Nyssa and Josh chuckle. "Just be thankful that I didn't puke on your outfit, Nyssa." She just shook her head and we followed her. The building we were walking up to had vampires pointing sniper rifles at us.

We walked into this big white room, and Nyssa had to put her hand on a device, which checked her in. "Security system, smart" I muttered to myself. Josh was still holding my hand, which I didn't mind, "You sure about this?" Whistler asked Blade. I stopped and Josh waited for me, "Ya know, you can go ahead." He shrugged, while I continued to listen to Blade and Whistler's conversation, "What if I'm not?" Blade asked rhetorically. Blade patted his chest and the two walked forward. Josh was getting something out of his vest while we were walking.

"The true power of the vampire nation lies here." Nyssa said as a door opened. We walked into a room which for some reason reminds me of a pyramid. We saw a bald guy reading a book, "Father." I nearly laughed. ' _That's her dad? I see no resemblance between the two._ ' He held up a finger telling her to wait. ' _Wow, this reminds me of my nonexistent moments with my dad._ ' As her father turned around Asad explained who this man was, I whispered in Josh's ear, "He's also the king of fuglieness." Josh smirked at me and shook his head. Eli Demonwhatever, started speaking vampire. I internally groaned, I felt stupid for not understanding the guy. Josh knows all this stuff about him. He squeezed my hand in a reassuring way, I haven't noticed he didn't let it go.

I decided to just not pay attention and look around the place we were in. The king was looking at glass jars with organs in them and I made a face.

The blonde guy put the tape in a... I don't know what it is but, it showed a 'man' that brutally killed three vampires, "There Jarrod Nomak." His voice was so annoying. So this thing eats not only eats vamps, but humans, too? Oi vey. "Sounds like he's doing me a favor." Blade said. "Their vampire victims don't die. They turn. They become carriers." I nearly puked, the lawyer looked at me, "Go ahead if you got to." I held up a finger, and someone handed me a bucket and I puked. Three times. "Do humans turn, too? Or do we just go six feet under?" She shook her head, "Humans immune system is different from vampires." I sighed out of relief and nodded. "You must understand, these things are like crack addicts, they need to feed daily. By seventy two hours there are over a dozen reapers. There will be hundreds before the week ends. Thousands within a matter of months."

Blade then started to say that they want him to hunt those creeps rather than doing it themselves. I rubbed my face when the leader of the vampires started talking. Honestly, his voice sounds like a dead horse that smoked to much.

"So B-man, what do you think?" Scud asked Blade.

"Sounds like a plan."

"What do you really think?" Whistler shot at him

"They're gonna fuck with us first chance they get."

Whistler and I walked away. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "What do you think of this, Chelsea?" Whistler asked me. I looked back at him, "We can't trust those blood suckers. But here's what I think; I think they're behind the reaper rising, just so that they could kill Blade." He nodded, agreeing with me. "How- How did you end up with Blade?" I looked at him, "Blade saved us. I know what happened to Josh, but the only person that knows what happened to me, is Blade. You can ask him yourself. It's to personal for me." I said then walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, we met the blood pack. We were waiting for Blade, and Nyssa went upstairs to get him. When they came back down they introduced them. Lighthammer, Laraine, Priest, Snowman, Chupa, and Reinhardt." I felt very uncomfortable with Chupa and Reinhardt. They made flirty jokes towards me, and other unmentionable things. I looked at Josh, and he put a hand on my shoulder. Reinhardt walked up to Blade, "Hey, um... Me and the gang were wondering..." He put a hand on his mouth, "What was that?" He leaned in, "Can you blush?" I face palmed and glared at him. "Oh, I get it. I see now. You've been training for two years to take me out. And now, here I am. Ooh, so exciting, isn't it? Okay, here's your chance." He took his a silver steak out, and everyone pointed their guns at him. Blade put the silver steak to his chest "Come on. What are you waiting for?" Nyssa made a motion telling them to put their weapons down. "Here I am. Right in front of you. Adolf here gets the first shot. Come on. What are you looking at her for? You need permission? Maybe you need a little bit of incentive. Okay, I can help with that." He then put the steak away, after he 'accidentally' hit him "What's the matter? Missed that? It's okay I can do it again", and Laraine then spoke in vampire, and I shot her a glare. When I had to visit what's his face I would bump into her. Let's just say we don't get along.

"Come on. What, do you need a manual? Do it" Then Blade grabbed his head and put a bomb in the back. Telling him that he has a bomb on the back of his head and that if anybody messes with it he's gonna blow up, and he has the detonator, "And you- if you so much as look at me wrong-" Blade twisted Reinhardt's arm to prove his point. Blade stood up straight and looked at the blood pack "From now on we work as a unit. You'll be taking orders from me. Any questions?" Nobody spoke up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw that Josh was looking at me. "Good. You want the hunter? You start with the prey. We'll target all the night places where vampires congregate. Blood banks, safe houses. The bigger, the better. So what's first?" Asad and Nyssa looked at each other and Asad nodded, "The house of pain." Nyssa replied.

While everyone was getting locked and loaded, Josh and I were talking, "Chels?" I looked at Josh to see that he was blushing, "Yeah? What's up, man?" He started biting on his thumbnail and I raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you gonna talk or-" Before I could finish he crashed his lips on mine, grabbing a hold of my face. I kissed him back with no hesitation.

We needed air and we both pulled back, he rested his forehead against mine and still had a hold on my face. "Been wanting to do that since I was twenty five." I smiled, and he let go of my face. Josh was showing him one of his inventions, and everyone headed inside; Except for me, Josh and Whistler. Whistler went on one of the rooftops and Josh and I went into the van.

He was smoking a Joint and eating a box of doughnuts. I stole on from the box and he playfully glared at me. "We git half an hour 'till sunrise, Cinderella. Hurry up."

About ten minutes later we heard a thud outside, and the van shook. Josh went to the front, turned on the UV lights and turned them off. He came back in a rush and grabbed a couple of guns while I grabbed a knife. "Whistler, man. They're on the roof. I got them on the roof of my bus." He looked back at me "He's not answering." I sucked in a sharp breath as he opened the doors and we saw about four reapers. He quickly ran in closing the doors in the process. He pointed the guns at the doors and I looked up. "Josh. One's up there." I patted his back still looking at the reaper. He looked up and shot the window. "Way to go dumb ass!" He ran to the front of the van while I stood in shock, I heard glass breaking and I ran out of the van and shot four to five times in the air, hoping that would lead them away. when it did nothing, I kept them in place with my telekinetic's. It drained most of my energy, and being in shock wasn't helping. Josh started the van and he drove forward crashing into a wall.

"Josh?!" He looked out the window and looked scared, he looked behind me, when I turned around a reaper tried to get me but I held in place. "Chelsea! Get out of there!" I kept holding the reapers and I felt dizzy, I felt blood trickle down from my nose. And waited until Josh did something about these things. I was on my knees and suddenly the UV lights turned on, killing the reapers. I fell to the ground, and was breathing heavily.

I felt arms scoop me up and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Scud's P.O.V

When I got out of my shocked state, the door opened and I jumped a little. When I saw it was Whistler, I let out a breath, but it caught in my throat. Lying in his arms lies an unconscious Chelsea. "Oh god." He passed her to me, and I held onto her as if my life depended on it. Day light came a little while later and we were waiting for Blade.

I wouldn't let go of my best friend. I couldn't, even if I tried. I love her, I proved that when I kissed her earlier. She's right; I have to tell them about us being familiar's, we didn't have a choice. We needed the medicine, she was close to dying. We lie to them, telling them we knew nothing. I kissed her forehead, "Come on, baby wake up."

"C'mon, dick wad, let's go see how everyone else is holding up." Whistler suggested, I shook my head, "No, I want to be here when she wakes up." Whistler went in the back and came back to have a napkin from my doughnut box, and wiped her nose, that was covered in blood. "She's going to be out for a while, Scud. Probably a couple of days. Did she pass out before? Like while using her power that much?" I shook my head, "Then it's probably gonna be about two to three days." I nodded, and put her in the back. I kissed her forehead, and left with Whistler to go into the building.

I was beyond pissed, when we got to Blade and the Blood Pack, "We're in trouble." Correction, you are. "This motherfucker left his post. He just disappeared." He looked over at me and shook his head, "Where were you? And where's Chelsea?" I looked down and kick the floor, "She got out of the van, she used most of her energy, then passed out. She's in the van." I explained, while Whistler was looking at Blade saying, "Ran into a little Reaper action myself." Chupa walked up to him and glared at him "Oh yeah? How little? We lost a man. Priest. You want me to carve his name on your chest?" Whistler just looked at Chupa, and nodded his head in the direction we came from, "Let me show you."

We were down in the sewers. A reaper was stuck on the ground, with a rock on his arm. He looked pretty weak, "Saw him moving in the alley and followed it down. Found it just like this. I think they came through here. It was trying to crawl back in the culvert. Caught his arm. Been gnawing at it like a coyote." The reaper turned it's head and hissed at us, with it's chin open. "Little Boy Blue." Reinhardt said while pointing the UV light at it. Nyssa held up two fingers, stopping him from his actions. "He's already dying. I need to examine it as quickly as possible." She said, Blade looked at her then back at us. "Okay look for a lever. Let's open it." I licked my lips, a nervous habit of mine.

We were able to open the hole up, (A/N: Not in that way you sick fucks.) and Blade went down. While we were waiting, I thought about Chelsea. Hoping she was okay, I've known her since I was eight, and I started feeling something around her when I was twenty five. I couldn't help but smile. My lips on hers felt amazing. I was on cloud 9. When she wakes up I'm not letting her out of my sight. Before she does, I'm going to tell Blade that we're familiars. I'm going to do it. Tonight.

Nyssa was doing an autopsy on the dead reaper. Everyone gathered around, except Chelsea. Nyssa grabbed a flashlight, putting it by it's face, "Open the mouth, Scud." I made a disgusted face, ' _I wish Chelsea was awake, she would do it no problem._ ' Nyssa told me again, but with more authority. I looked at Blade with pleading eyes, "B, come on." Blade just looked at me, "Sissy." I huffed, and opened it with much hesitation. Nyssa had a pair of tweezers, and put them by the tongue, "Only the tongue carries the virus. It is injected through these barbs. It has bifurcated masseter muscles. Overdeveloped allowing a much stronger bite. The jaw structure remains the same. But there's no mandible bone. Squeeze that tooth, Scud." God dammit! I grabbed the tooth and cringed. This fucking sucked. I squeezed the tooth and some, goo landed on Nyssa's finger. She smelled it and pulled her finger back, "Neurotoxin. Probably paralyzes their victim while they feed." She then started to cut the sucker open. "Garlic don't work. Silver, that don't work. We gotta go to the sunlight, though right?" Nyssa shook her head, "That's deadly to us, too. So let's see what else we can find." She cut the thing up even more, making a slurping noise. Chelsea would hate this.

Everyone else left. Except for Blade, Nyssa, Reinhardt, and I stayed. "These things are as different from us as we are from you." She said while ripping off a part of the chest. Reinhardt whistled, and Nyssa pointed to the heart, that's covered in bones, "Look at that. The heart is encased in bone. Only the side is vulnerable." I jumped up not expecting a new voice, "Why can't we just stab or shoot the side?" Everyone looked at Chelsea with shocked expressions. I wanted to run over to her, but I know how she is with PDA.

Nyssa nodded, "We could. But it's arms are in the way." She was pushing some organs around, "Good luck getting a stake through that." Whistler said, not even taking his eyes off the creature. "Pull a leg off a spider, it keeps moving on its own, essentially trying to walk without a body attached to it." She took out a knife and sliced her finger, "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked her. "Hard-wired. Right?" the blood dripped into the stomach. And the body responded immediately. I jumped back a bit and gasped, Chelsea let out a little yelp, and latched her hand on my bicep. "What the fuck is that?" I asked while pointing to the thing. "Brain's dead. Body's still trying to feed. We got six hours before sunrise. Be ready by then." Blade then walked away, and I followed him. I'm going to tell him. Asad, Reinhardt followed. Dammit.

Chelsea's P.O.V

Blade left with everyone following except Nyssa and I. She looked at me. We're good friends. She knew we had no choice. She found me on the verge of death. "So, have you told him about, you know?" I shook my head. "No, Scud's going to do it. We feel guilty, Nyssa. He saved our lives. And telling your dad things, is how we repay him." She put a hand on my shoulder, "But you have told him nothing useful. Just saying he's in his room when he's here." I nodded my head. "I still feel like an ass." Nyssa side hugged me and left to join everyone else, I stayed looking at the reaper.

Five minutes later Blade and Josh comes downstairs. Blade stormed right up to me and grabbed me by my arm roughly, "Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at Blade with tears in my eyes, and looked down. Taking a deep breath, "If we said anything, he would kill us, and stop giving me medicine. Josh didn't want to risk anything. We haven't told him anything. Just that yo stay in your room while you're here." He let go of my arm and I rubbed it. "She was dying, B! We needed it. Hell, she still does sometimes." Josh told him. I had tears running down my face, "We don't want to be with them anymore. When you saved us, we just wanted out. Trust me when I say this, B: We feel guilty. We're on your side. You guys are gonna kick some reaper ass." He was breathing heavily and walked away. Josh walked over and hugged me, while I sobbed into his shoulder. All we can do is hope that he won't kick us out, and that he'll believe us.


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N: Just an early warning there **will** be smut towards the end of the chapter! Read with caution! Thank you!)_

Josh and I went outside to find something that he needs in order to build UV bombs. "What are you looking for?" Scud and I turned around to see Whistler standing with his arms crossed "Phosphor rods!" He had to shout over the pouring rain. If I can suss out the light source maybe I can make some sort of UV flash-bang grenade or something." Josh put down whatever he was holding while I was listening and looking. "It's been tried already." Whistler told us, "Yeah, but you didn't have the Scudster working on it then, now did ya?"

We kept looking until I found something, "Is this it, Josh?" Josh turned around and looked like a kid on Christmas. He walked over to me took the thing out of my hands and pecked my lips, "You are amazing, Chels." I smiled and we kept looking for them.

After we found plenty, we went back inside. I was tired and went to bed, "What? No kiss goodnight?" I turned around and saw Josh standing there. I rolled my eyes and pecked his lips, "Night." And I went to bed.

Scud's P.O.V

"How long have you known Blade, anyway?" I questioned Whistler, "Going on twenty years." He said, while we were making the UV bombs.

"He doesn't talk about the old days that much."

"Blade doesn't talk of anything much." Whistler stated.

I had a joint in my mouth, "Want to hear something funny?Blade kinda looks at you like a father figure. So does Chelsea." I said while putting a couple parts together. "Tell me something. How'd you two hook up? I went to Blade and asked about Chelsea. But I don't know about how he found you." I stopped what I was doing, and looked at him. I put my hand on the table and stood up, "Went to a club with Chelsea, met these two chicks, decided to take them back to my truck for a little 'Three's Company' action." I unbuttoned my shirt and reveled my stomach that had multiple scars. "Pretty." Whistler sarcastically said. "The next thing I know, Janet and Chrissy start tearing chunks out of my stomach. Blade shows up saves my ass. Everything else just sort of fell into place. Now what happened to Chelsea?" Whistler stopped what he was doing, and looked at me. He set the stuff down, "Blade said after you fell unconscious, he heard someone crying out for help. When he got there, there was a man sitting on top of your girlfriends back. Blade killed him, and saw that Chelsea was both bloodied and pants-less. He got there just in time." I was so heartbroken and sat down, "Wow. That's fucked up." Whistler nodded and kept tinkering with the device.

"Let's try it." He held up the UV bomb, "Alright." We took a couple steps back, and waited. It lit up like a disco ball, and fell back into its original spot. "Maybe I fucked up. Maybe you were right." Then light illuminated across the room. Whistler looked at me and smirked "Alright." And we both high-fived each other. "Papa's got a brand new bag."

The next day we were getting ready except for Chelsea and I. We're lovers not fighters. Chelsea was putting the bombs into a black box with a lever inside, connecting all the bombs to the lever.

After that Blade, Nyssa, Chupa, Reinhardt, and Chelsea gather around the table, "First use your fire arms to drive them back. Then toss your UV grenades." Blade explained to us, "Right on. This is what we got for the grand finale." I said motioning to the box of UV grenades. "Chelsea hot-wired a couple of these babies into a nitro-vacuum." I twisted the red nob and all the UV grenades lit up "Just be careful where you pop your load." I said while pushing down the lever. Nyssa looked at us confused, "And you two? You're not coming?" Chelsea shook her head, "I don't feel like dying." I nodded in agreement. "No. We're more of lovers than fighters." And we both walked away.

I looked at Chelsea and sighed, "Were you ever gonna tell me?" I questioned her, "When I was ready. Who told you?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow. "Whistler. He went to Blade." She groaned and rubbed her face. "It happened, it's in the past, Josh. Can we please move on? I am begging here." She had tears in her eyes and I nodded. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek, "Thanks, Josh."

I rubbed her back and we stood there for a little while. I kissed her cheek, then her ear, then I made my way down. "Josh" I stopped and looked at her, "Not here, maybe my room." I grinned and nodded.

We went upstairs into her room and I pinned her against the wall, I continued my attack on her, with kisses. She grabbed my face and kissed me hard, I searched her mouth with my tongue, and that earned me a moan. I picked her up by the ass and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her hands in my hair. We got to the bed and I lifted her shirt off and went down more.

We continued on and we were in no clothes but out underwear. I wrapped my lips around her left nipple and played with the right, she arched her back up, shoving the nipple deeper into my mouth. I moved onto the other one and did the same thing. I kissed down her abdomen, and get to her panties. I looked up at her, "Ya sure?" She nodded and I put them in between my teeth, took them off and tossed them to the side of the room. I took her in. She was beautiful. I put my face between her legs and kissed her thighs, I got to her center and ate her out, "Josh!" I smirked and kept going on, licking and tasting her, her moans got louder when I hit her g-spot. Before she could release I took my mouth off her and straddled her hips. I looked up at her one last time, and she nodded. I slid inside her and before she screamed I put my lips on hers, I waited until she got used to my size and she squeezed my bicep telling me to keep going. I slid deeper inside her, pulled out then rammed back into her. She bit my shoulder, "God, Chelsea, you're so tight... and wet."

The only sound in the room was skin slapping against skin, panting and moans. Her walls were starting to tighten and my balls started to leak with pre-cum. "Josh, I'm... Oh god." I nodded at her, "Yeah, me too, baby."

We both reach our climaxes, I collapsed on her chest, we just lied there. Calming down from our highs. I pulled out of her and laid next to her. I kissed her cheek, and she rested her head against my chest, and her hand on my stomach tracing my scars.

I looked down at her and smiled, "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chelsea's P.O.V

Josh and I were lying in bed when we heard a crash downstairs. We put our clothes on quickly. I grabbed my knife and we ran downstairs to only get tazed.

We were in a room, Whistler, and Blade were still knocked out. I was still laying on the floor, while Josh was standing. He walked over and sat next to me, and he put my head on his lap and playing with my hair. Whistler started to stir, and he groaned, "Son of a bitch." I notice there were Snipers. Reluctantly, I stood up, with Josh following me.

while we were waiting on Blade to wake up, I was pacing. I have this feeling that we're not going to make it, and I'm hoping to god, that we'll survive. Blade then woke up, and he stood. He started searching for his weapons, but Whistler stopped him, "They took them. All our weapons. Even your sword. Somebody's been keeping tabs on us from inside." Whistler glanced at us, and I looked down from guilt. Whistler, and Blade glared at us, "Look, we feel shitty, okay? We didn't tell them anything." Josh informed them. Whistler rolled his eyes, and looked back at Blade. "Where are we?" Blade asked to no one in particular. "Some kind of chamber deep in their lair." Whistler answered, standing up. Josh took a small step forward, "They smashed up everything- the workshop, all of it." Whistler walked up to Blade and put a hand on his shoulder, "They've been lying to us from day one. The reaper strain didn't evolve... it was designed." Blade stopped and looked at Whistler with disbelief. "What? Did you two know about this?" I shook my head, "I didn't know anything of this." Josh just stood there, and nodded, "I've only seen a few things that looked weird. I'm the one that came here most of the time to grab her medicine." I nodded in agreement. I looked behind me to see Damaskinos and what's left of the blood pack, I growled at him, "I brought you here to see the fruits of our labor, and what's wrong with your friend." He pushed a button, and we saw a bunch of... things that looked like fetus's. "First, your friend," he points at me, "has cancer." my eyes widened and I looked at Josh. "Did you know?" he looked at me and that look was all I needed for an answer. "For years I've struggled to rid our kind of any hereditary weaknesses. And so, recombining DNA... was simply the next logical step. Nomak was the first. A failure. But in time, there will be a new pure race, begotten from my own flesh, immune to silver, soon even sunlight."

I wasn't even paying attention after that. Josh knew. My best friend knew I was sick and he didn't even tell me. Even though I'm mad at him, I grabbed his hand. So I can know that he was still there. A gunshot rang out, then two. And I looked up and felt a burning pain in my side. I fell to the ground, Josh put my head in his lap, and put his hands on my wound. He had tears running down his face, and one of his hands rested on my face. I grabbed the hand that was on my face and looked at his tear stained face. "I love you." Josh was baling, and rested his forehead against mine.

A loud noise filled the air and we turned our heads, to see Reinhardt's body around the room. "Josh, I'm tired." I said weakly. He looked down at me and shook his head, "No, no, no, no, no. Stay awake, baby." My eyes were growing heavier by the second. "Please!" Josh took off his jacket and put it on my side. Blade and Whistler walked over. Blade knelled down and slightly removed the jacket. He looked at Josh and nodded. "Put something over her mouth." Whistler sat by my head, and before he put his hand over my mouth I said something. "My knife, in my boot. You can use it to dig it out." When I said it,it was a mere whisper. Whistler put his hand on my mouth and I soon felt my knife dig into my side. I screamed in pain, and closed my eyes. When I felt the knife slide out, I looked at Blade to see him, putting heat on my knife. He was using Josh's lighter. I knew that they were going to cauterize the wound. He gave me an apologetic look before putting the knife on my wound, again. I screamed louder this time, and was breathing heavily after he took it away, and Whistler took his hand from my mouth. Josh nodded in thanks and picked me up.

"If she sleeps will she...?" Blade shook his head, "She'll be asleep for a few days. But that's about it." I felt my eyes grow heavy again, "Go to sleep, love." was the last thing I heard before losing consciousness.

(twelve years later...)

"Moooooooom, I'm hungry." I chuckled at my son's impatience. My cancer was a lie. Damaskinos lied to Josh. A few weeks later I missed my monthly, and I was throwing up a lot in the mornings. "Is the cake almost ready?" I smiled at him and nodded. "Almost. We just need to put the frosting on." I looked over to see Whistler and Blade walking in with a blindfolded Josh. Whistler mouthed to me, 'Is it done?' I nodded, and held up three fingers.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

They unblindfolded him and Robert and I shouted "Happy Birthday!" He smiled and shook his head. "When they blindfolded me, I thought they were gonna kill me." I shook my head and smirked, "Bobby got ya something." I looked down at Robert (A/N: Bobby's a nickname for Robert fyi) and Bobby gave him a book. I helped him find the pictures that Josh hates and loves. "You even added out wedding photo?" Bobby nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Mom and I even added a letter on the last page." Josh knelt down to Bobby's height and kissed his forehead, and I got a peck on the lips. "I love it. Can we eat the cake now?" We all laughed, and I nodded. Everyone went ahead and before I could follow Josh grabbed me by the wrist and turned me around and whispered in my ear, "I better get an all night present." I blushed, and pecked his lips. "I love you, Chels."

"I love you, too. Now c'mon. Let's eat."


End file.
